tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Salty's Secret
Salty's Secret is the first episode of the sixth season. Plot Salty is a new diesel who enjoys working near the sea. It is his first day working on Sodor. And as the island is surrounded by the sea, he thinks he will be working near the sea. He is naturally disappointed when he is sent to work at the quarry to help Mavis, Bill and Ben with an important job for the Fat Controller. Bill and Ben think that they do not need help, and do not think Salty will be able to manage all of the trucks. However, when they see that Salty manages to win the trucks over with his tales and songs of the sea, they become rather jealous. But Salty still pines for the sea. One night, Mavis, Bill and Ben see him alone outside. Bill and Ben call him names, but Mavis tries to comfort him. Salty still knows that the quarry work is important. And the next day, Salty tries to show Bill and Ben his secret with the trucks, which is singing a tune for the trucks to sing along with. Bill and Ben try singing a rhythm to get the trucks moving, but they could not make them move the way Salty could. Later, the Fat Controller arrives at the quarry, and is surprised to see that the job has been completed. Mavis tells him that they cannot have done it without Salty. Luckily for him, there is no further need for him at the quarry, and he is transferred to Brendam Docks, which is his dream place to work. It is where he feels really useful, and he sorts out the trucks better than any other engine. Characters * Bill and Ben * Mavis * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Centre Island Quarry * The Lighthouse * Knapford Beach Trivia * Some scenes were recreated in CGI for the episode, Away From the Sea. * Toad's scrap model from Escape can be seen in the first scene of this episode. * This was the first episode to feature the new models. Goofs * When Mavis first meets Salty, her happy face is missing its eyebrows. * Salty's voice is incorrectly used for the lines "Here we go, here we go, here we go" and "No we don't, no we don't..." in the British version. * Salty is rolling off the end of the set as he sings "The tiller spins..." * Brakevans should have been added to Mavis and Thomas' trains. * The word "truck" is used throughout the US version. * When Mavis comes out of the shed, the narrator said she was worried, but she looked happy. In other languages Gallery File:Salty'sSecretUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:Salty'sSecretUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Salty'sSecret2.jpg|James, Gordon and Edward File:Salty'sSecret1.jpg File:Salty'sSecret3.png|Deleted scene File:Salty'sSecret4.PNG|Salty File:Salty'sSecret5.PNG|Bill and Ben File:Salty'sSecret6.jpg|Bill File:Salty'sSecret7.PNG|Bill, Ben and Mavis File:Salty'sSecret8.PNG|Centre Island Quarry File:Salty'sSecret9.PNG|Henry and Salty File:Salty'sSecret10.PNG|Mavis File:Salty'sSecret12.PNG|Salty at a signal File:Salty'sSecret13.PNG File:Salty'sSecret14.jpg File:Salty'sSecret15.PNG File:Salty'sSecret16.jpg File:Salty'sSecret17.jpg File:Salty'sSecret18.jpg File:Salty'sSecret19.jpg File:Salty'sSecret20.jpg File:Salty'sSecret21.jpg File:Salty'sSecret22.jpg File:Salty'sSecret23.jpg File:Salty'sSecret24.jpg File:Salty'sSecret25.jpg File:Salty'sSecret26.jpg File:Salty'sSecret27.jpg File:Salty'sSecret28.jpg File:Salty'sSecret29.jpg File:Salty'sSecret30.jpg File:Salty'sSecret31.jpg File:Salty'sSecret32.jpg File:Salty'sSecret33.jpg File:Salty'sSecret34.jpg File:Salty'sSecret35.jpg File:Salty'sSecret36.jpg File:Salty'sSecret37.jpg File:Salty'sSecret38.jpg File:Salty'sSecret39.jpg File:Salty'sSecret40.jpg File:Salty'sSecret41.jpg File:Salty'sSecret42.jpg File:Salty'sSecret43.jpg File:Salty'sSecret44.jpg File:Salty'sSecret45.jpg File:Salty'sSecret46.jpg File:Salty'sSecret47.jpg File:Salty'sSecret48.jpg File:Salty'sSecret49.jpg File:Salty'sSecret50.jpg File:Salty'sSecret51.jpg File:Salty'sSecret52.jpg|Salty passes the seaside File:Salty'sSecret53.png File:Salty'sSecret54.jpg|Salty and Sir Topham Hatt File:Salty'sSecret55.jpg File:Salty'sSecret56.JPG|Thomas and Percy in stock footage File:Salty'sSecret57.PNG File:Salty'sSecret58.png File:Salty'sSecret59.png File:Salty'sSecret60.jpg File:Salty'sSecret62.PNG File:Salty'sSecret63.PNG File:Salty'sSecret64.PNG File:Salty'sSecret65.png|Deleted scene File:Salty'sSecret66.jpg|Deleted scene Salty'sSecret69.png Episode File:Salty's Secret - British Narration|UK narration File:Salty's Secret - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes